


Not a Word

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based off of one of Momo's drawings. </p><p>Chapter 2 <br/>Traducido por,  http://nekokolove.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The spring groaned under the added weight and Donny opened his eyes to see Raph looming over him. The wanton look in Raph’s eyes as he removed Donny’s glasses caused butterflies to form on Don’s stomach. 

He parted his legs, giving his wordless consent and grabbed hold of the lip of Raph’s carapace to help steady him. Their lips met as Raph settled down between Don’s legs then pressed their tails together. 

As Donny reached under his blankets for one of his small tubes of lube, he glanced over towards Leo. Their eyes met for a moment before Leo rolled over to try to get back to sleep. Just to make sure, Donny looked over towards Mikey to see the youngest mumble something in his sleep. Out of all of them, Mikey was the heavy sleeper. 

When he looked back up, he saw Raph looking at each of their bothers as well. It wasn’t as if there was shame in what they were doing, they just wanted to make sure that they weren’t disturbing them. It was a common occurrence for them to move to each other’s beds to work out the day’s frustrations before retiring to their own. And they shared each other like they shared all things. 

Raph lifted up enough so that Donny could move his hands down to his tail. Placing the tip of the bottle of lube in his cloaca, Don squeezed the contents into his tail. Donny had figured out the perfect proportions of lube that they needed for intercourse and they each kept a few small tubes with them in their beds. Nothing killed the mood faster than having to search for lubricant. 

Raph sent the tip of his tail into Don’s cloaca first, to push the lubricant deeper inside and to help stretch the muscles. Despite his more impatient attributes, Raph tended to take his time when it came to sex. The usually brutish brother was tender with his touch, and loving in his actions, always making sure his partner enjoyed it. It was a side of his brother that was rarely seen, which made the moment all the more meaningful. 

Wrapping his arms behind Raph’s neck, Donny indicated his readiness with a slight nod. As soon as permission was given, Raph breathing deepened and his eagerness showed.

Their tails rubbed together as Raph sought Don’s cloaca with the tip of his penis. It slid with little effort into the well slicked vent and penetrated deep. Don could feel Raph’s tip flair inside of him. 

Donny’s penis emerged past Raph’s, only to be caught between their plastrons. It was something Donny enjoyed about bottoming. His brothers always made sure that they kept themselves elevated enough so that Don’s penis wasn’t pinched but down enough that it was stimulated.

Raph held on to the edge of the bed, above Don’s head and the spring groaned as the bed swayed with each thrust. They grunted and churred as the moved together to their completion. 

Raph’s gentle nature returned as he pulled out. A great deal of Raph’s cum followed and Donny knew that he was going to have to clean his sheets in the morning. Raph pressed in for one last kiss before moving off of Donny and into his own bed. 

Looking up at the adjacent bed, Donny smiled as he watched Raph curl up into it. Raph always seemed to know when Donny needed that little extra something to help him sleep.


	2. Ni una palabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto basado en uno de los dibujos de Momo.
> 
> Traducido por, http://nekokolove.deviantart.com/

El resorte gruño debido al peso agregado y Donny abrió los ojos para ver a Rafa encima de él. La mirada lasciva de Rafa mientras le quitaba los lentes de Donny causo mariposas su estómago.

Separo sus piernas, dándole un mudo consentimiento mientras sujetaba el labio del caparazón de Rafa para ayudarle a estabilizarse. Sus labios se encontraron mientras Rafa se posicionaba entre las piernas de Don y presionó sus colas juntas.

Mientras Donny alcanzaba por debajo de las sabanas uno de sus pequeños tubos de lubricante, el miró hacia Leo. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento antes de que Leo rodara hacia el otro lado intentando volver a dormir. Solo para estar seguro, Donny miró hacia Mikey para ver al más joven murmurando entre sueños. De todos ellos, Mikey tenía el sueño más pesado.

Cuando muro de nuevo hacia arriba, encontró a Rafa mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos también. Mo se trataba de que estuvieran avergonzados de lo que estaban haciendo, solo querían asegurarse de no estar molestando a sus hermanos. Era una costumbre pasarse a las camas de los otros para quemar las frustraciones del día antes de retirarse a las suyas propias. Así como compartían todas las cosas también se compartían entre todos.

Rafa se levantó lo suficiente como para que Donny pudiera mover sus manos hasta alcanzar su cola. Colocando la punta del tubo de lubricante en su cloaca, Don exprimió el contenido en su cola. Donny había calculado la proporción perfecta de lubricante que necesitaban para cada encuentro y todos ellos tenían pequeños tubos de lubricante en sus camas con ellos. Nada mataba la pasión tan rápido como tener que estar buscando por el lubricante.

Rafa conduji la pinta de su cola en la cloaca de Donny primero, para así empujas el lubricante más profundo y ayudar a aflojar los músculos de la cola. A pesar de su atribuida impaciencia, Rafa tendía a tomarse su tiempo en cuanto se traba de sexo. El usualmente bruto hermano era suave en sus toques y amoroso en sus acciones, siempre asegurándose de que su compañero disfrutara. Era un lado de su hermano que rara vez mostraba, lo que hacía el momento aún más especial.

Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Rafa, Donny indico que estaba listo con una ligera acepción. Tan pronto como el permiso le fue dado, la respiración de Rafa se aceleró y su deseo se mostró.

Sus colas se frotaron juntas mientras Rafa penetraba la cloaca de Den con la punta de su pene. Se desplazó sin esfuerzo en la cavidad bien lubricada y penetró profundo. Don pudo sentir como la punta del pene de Rafa se expandía dentro de él.

El pene de Donny emergió pasando el de Rafa, para quedar atrapado entre sus plastrones. Era algo que Donny disfrutaba de estar debajo. Sus hermanos siempre se aseguraban de mantenerse lo suficientemente elevados para que el pene de Donny no fuera aplastado, pero también lo suficientemente bajo para ser estimulado.

Rafa se sostuvo del borde de la cama, sobre la cabeza de Donny y el resorte crujió y la cama se movió con cada embestida. Ambos gruñían y chirriaban al moverse juntos para alcanzar el orgasmo.

La naturaleza gentil de Rafa retorno cuando se retiró de el. Una gran cantidad de su semen salió con él y Donny supo que tendría que limpiar las sabanas en la mañana. Rafa presiono sus labios en un último beso antes de moverse de encima de Donny hacia su propia cama.

Mirando hacia la cama de al lado, Donny sonrió mientras veía como Rafa se acomodaba en ella. Rafa siempre parecía saber cuándo Donny necesitaba ese pequeño extra para ayudarlo a dormir.


End file.
